I am yours, I am all yours
by aknuk
Summary: Jane y Lefroy se encuentran luego de muchos años. Esto los conmueve por completo y les provoca una profunda nostalgia por su juventud y todo lo perdido. El solo verse nuevamente los hara querer reencontrarse consigo mismos y el uno con el otro.


**Primer capítulo**

Jane bajó su pluma nuevamente, abatida por los pensamientos que no salían de su mente. Observó su rostro en el reflejo de su espejo, y no pudo evitar que su mente exclamase a toda voz lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

No se sentía así desde su romance con el señor Smith. ¿Pero hasta que punto era comparado con él? Sonrió con melancolía y se abrazó a sí misma. ¡Lo había visto!

Mejor aún: él la había venido a ver. ¡Era algo demasiado inesperado!

Estaba idéntico a como ella lo recordaba, pero ahora tenía años de sabiduría a cuestas. Sin embargo, parecía haber perdido su picardía juvenil que tanto le gustaba. No parecía el mismo Tom juguetón que la tentaba a decir cosas indebidas. Se había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, con una familia formada. ¡Que linda era su hija! Y se llamaba Jane, como ella. Se preguntó si sería en honor a su persona ya que es mucha casualidad para que solo fuese una mera coincidencia.

Se soltó su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo. Sus canas se habían acumulado y sus ojos se habían arrugado con el pasar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Ya poco quedaba de esa Jane soñadora y tenaz que fuera en su juventud. Ahora estaba marcada por la experiencia y la sabiduría. Por la muerte y el sufrimiento, por el sacrificio y la tristeza. Eran muy pocas las cosas que la regocijaban, pero al menos tenía su escritura. En ella podía plasmar todo pensamiento y sentimiento que la inundasen.

Definitivamente, Lefroy fue una inspiración para ella. Quien sino, podía inspirar al orgulloso señor Darcy. Sonrió al preguntarse si Lefroy se dio cuenta de las similitudes que compartía con Darcy. Claro esta, había una gran diferencia entre ambos y era que uno tenía dinero mientras que otro carecía de el. Esto no era poca cosa, ya que fue el gran impedimento para que ellos se casasen. ¡Oh, querido Lefroy! Cuanto se ha extrañado. Su juventud lo añora y lo reclama. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermana Cassandra entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó, sabiendo el torbellino que debía ser la mente de su hermana.

- Bien- respondió sinceramente-. En algún momento tenía que pasar…

Cassandra asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

- El también estaba muy impactado. Se percibió cuan conmovido estaba al verte.

Jane no dijo nada y solo admiró sus dedos que tamborileaban el tocador.

- Y su hija- continuó Cass-. Su hija se llama Jane también. ¿Crees que es por ti? Yo sí lo creo. Es maravilloso que te tenga tanto apreció como para poner tu nombre en su hija.

- No voy a mentir al decir que no me agradó verlo. Pero es una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, de melancolía y añoranza. No estoy segura de cuan agradable haya sido verlo.

- Haz sido muy fuerte, Jane. Esto de seguro no ha sido fácil para ti ni para él. Han pasado ya muchos años y muchas cosas.

- Lo sé. Estoy conciente de que la vida nos ha cambiado a ambos y ya no somos aquellos jóvenes apasionados. Mucho de su semblante ha cambiado. Se lo ve maduro y serio, como el caballero que estaba destinado a ser- dijo, con un dejo de tristeza.

- Pero su amor por ti no ha cambiado. Lo pude observar en sus ojos: se le encendieron cuando te escuchaba leer.

Jane volvió a obsesionarse con sus manos manchadas de tinta.

- Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. No hay beneficio alguno en volver al pasado y añorar lo que se pudo haber vivido- o a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.

No se volvió a mencionar el tema hasta el día siguiente, cuando Henry y Eliza vinieron a visitarla. Jane se preparó mentalmente para el tema, ya que conocía a su cuñada lo suficiente como para saber que tocaría el tema.

- ¡Que cambiado que está el señor Lefroy! Lo he visto tan maduro, casi avejentado.

- Ah, los años pasan para todos, mi querida. Nadie se salva de ellos- dijo Henry.

- Ha tenido una excelente carrera de abogado. Definitivamente, llegará a ser alguien muy importante en la rama de las leyes.

Jane se dedicaba a hundir su rodaja de limón en el té y observar como reflotaba en segundos. Se negaba a ser participe de esa conversación y deseaba con todas sus ansias que finalizase.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido, querida Jane?- preguntó su cuñada con intriga.

- Creo que ha sido bueno verlo. Es un viejo amigo a quien respeto y quiero como tal.

- El cual tú dejaste plantado para casarse- le recordó su hermano.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella para observar su expresión.

- Jamás me pidió matrimonio- dijo, intentando estar serena-. Solo cometimos el error estúpido de dejarnos llevar.

- ¿Dejarse llevar?- repitió Eliza-. No fue una sandez

- Ustedes, simplemente, se amaban- dijo Cassandra, con la voz un tanto tomada-. Oh, Jane. Siempre me preguntó que pudo haber pasado si ustedes dos se hubiesen escapado.

- Nunca sabremos que hubiese pasado porque no pasó- alegó Henry, un tanto exasperado de hablar sobre un tema tan profundo para Jane-. Tal vez se hubiesen terminando odiando o detestando, y toda posibilidad se hubiera marchitado.

- Es por eso que Jane se detuvo de continuar con su huída. El futuro de sus familias dependía de ellos- dijo Cassandra.

- Hubiese sido una locura. El tenía que alimentar a toda su familia y yo a la mía. Un episodio como este habría hecho que todos quedasen en la ruina.

- Tú eres una persona muy buena. Y tu decisión fue reflejo de todo eso. Pero, me pregunto si el precio tal vez haya sido muy alto…-dedujo astutamente Eliza.

- Tal vez lo fue, tal vez no. Creo que Tom logró formar una linda familia y posicionarse socialmente. Y así poder ayudar a su familia. De alguna manera yo logré mi propia independencia al no comprometerme sin amor y poder vivir de mi escritura.

- Y eso no es poca cosa, mi querida Jane!- recalcó Cassandra con orgullo.

- Pero es como dice mi querido hermano. Quien sabe si, luego de pasar tantos inconvenientes, hubiésemos acumulado rencor por la culpa de todo el daño causado.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que pareció que todos se daban un tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto

- De todas maneras, creo que el señor Lefroy tiene mucho que pensar.

La tarde transcurrió con el toque de otros temas, pero Jane no pudo apartar sus pensamientos de todo el asunto. Le resultaba poco placentero y muy angustioso. ¿Qué necesidad había de revolver el pasado? ¿Por qué la había afectado de esta manera? No era el único amor de su vida, ni lo más extraordinario que le había sucedido. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto recordar a Lefroy

En aquel momento, abrió los ojos.

Todavía lo amaba. Y no había intento de derrocar esta asunción que pudiese desbaratar ese sentimiento. Y sin duda que el reencuentro la había perturbado. No había sabido de él años y ya lo consideraba un fantasma de mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora él se encontraba tan vivo y palpable como la primera vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sirvienta.

- Señorita- dijo, mientras le entregaba una carta sobre una bandeja.

- Gracias, Mary- y observó como se retiraba de la sala.

Todavía estaba intrincada en sus pensamientos, cuando decidió leer el sobre. Bastó con ver la letra del remitente, para saber quien era: su caligrafía era fina y cálida. Era de Tom Lefroy.

- ¿Jane? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo su hermana mientras entraba a la sala. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado observando el sobre, pero su postura había sido impasible e inmutable. Su hermana le alcanzó el sobre. Leyó el remitente y le dedicó a su hermana una mirada pasmada-. ¡Ábrelo, Jane! ¿Qué esperas?

Sin embargo, Jane esperó una semana para abrirlo. Lo mantuvo en su tocador, viéndolo día y noche, preguntándose que podía ser. Por las noches, se avergonzaba de ser como una niña idiota y quería abrirlo. Pensaba en abrirlo al otro día, pero el coraje por la mañana ya no era el mismo.

Una noche, luego de soñar con Lefroy y la fuga, se levantó de la cama rápidamente y la abrió.

Estimada señorita Austen:

Probablemente, le debe extrañar muchísimo esta carta, pero tengo el deseo de expresarle cuanto me alegra haberla visto. Como viejos amigos, me alegro enormemente saber que ha logrado vivir de lo que ama. Y me enorgullece mucho ver que ha logrado su independencia.

Si a usted no le resulta impertinente, me gustaría poder verla nuevamente y conversar como los viejos amigos que somos. Espero su respuesta.

Tom Lefroy.

** Buenas! Aca vengo con mi humilde historia sobre algo que me hubiese encantado que pasara en la vida de Austen. Como no hay mucha información sobre ella, me he tomado todas las libertades para crear esta aventura. Espero que disfruten. **

**Esta historia es un regalo para mi buena amiga Viviana. Se lo mucho que te gusta esta historia y cuanto te dolió su desenlace. No puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero te puedo regalar este pequeño reencuentro. **


End file.
